The Clans
by Blossemheart
Summary: 2 kits and their loner mother (a captive) are in NightClan. They meet old friends, enimes, and others who could be both. The kits were raised in NightClan, and have no idea who their father is, or that their mother was a loner. Only that she seems to get in trouble eith the clan. The loner still has her fate ahead of her, and for her kits well, at least there future looks stable...
1. Prolouge

**Hallo. This is my first Fanfic, and it's a Warriors fan fiction story. Can't wait to see reviews to see if anybody likes it, but please don't be rude about. This is my first story, so any hints, critisim or advice are welcome. Also, please tell me about any typo's. I relized I should post the allegencies, so I'll start with NightClan, then will post the rest as needed. **

**Enjoy. C=**

**NIGHTCLAN**

**LEADER:****Poppystar (Yellow and white tabby she-cat.) **

**DEPUTY:****Sunheart (Yellowish tom) **

**Apprentice****: Blackpaw **

**MEDICENE CAT****: ****Redberry (red tom with silver hairs)**

**Apprentice****: Whiteshadow (white tom with amber eyes) **

**WARRIORS****: (Toms and she-cats without kits) **

** Willowpool (White and ginger tom)**

**Littledawn (Small creamy tom with amber eyes) **

**Blackfur (Black she-cat with deep blue eyes) **

**Brownpelt (light brown and white tom with amber eyes) **

**Apprentice****: Starlingpaw **

**Tanglepelt (Bluish tabby tom) **

**Rattail (Black tom with large patches of bare skin on tail) **

**Poppyleaf (tortoiseshell and brown she-cat) **

**Apprentice****: Dewpaw (gray she-cat) **

**Darkstorm (Dark brown tom with amber eyes) **

**Brightclaw ( Golden brown she-cat) **

**Dustshadow (big brown tabby tom) **

**Blossomheart (tortoiseshell she-cat) **

**Apprentice****: Cherrypaw **

**Mistflower ( Silver gray she-cat with bright blue eyes) **

**Spottedfur (Ginger tom with black spots) **

**Apprentice****: Patchpaw **

**Tawnynose ( Tawny tom with green eyes) **

**Tigerstripe ( Dusky ginger tom with blackish stripes along back) **

**Robinwing ( Brownish gray tom) **

**Fallowcloud ( Ginger she-cat with white patches) **

**Cloudstripe (White tom with gray stripes) **

**APPRENTICES****:****(Cats training to become Warriors)**

**Blackpaw (black tom) **

**Cherrypaw (reddish she-cat) **

**Dewpaw (dark gray she-cat)**

**Starlingpaw (ginger tom)**

**Patchpaw**** (****light brown tom with white patches****)**

**QUEENS****: (****She-cats expecting or nursing kits) **

**Snowfeather (white tortoiseshell she-cat) Expecting Sunheart's kits **

**Featherfur (gray she-cat) mother of Robinwing's kits- Stormkit (large gray tom), Rabbitkit (mottled brown she-cat), Twigkit (dark brown tom) **

**Moon (silver blue she-cat, former loner) kits, Mud (large brown tabby tom), Rain (silver-blue she-cat) **

**ELDERS****: ****(Retired she-cats and queens)**

**Owlfeather (light brown and white she-cat)**

_Prologue_

The pale light of a crescent moon shone upon the moorland. In new-leaf the air was warm, and flowers bloomed across the moor. The grass danced from the wind, hiding a small hole dug in the ground. While the flowers created a bright distraction for anything that passed by.

A small cats head popped from the hole, looking around, before crawling out of the ground. A pitiful mewling came from the hole, and at this the cat looked across moor again, hoping not to see the huge group of cats who claimed this land as their own. Then, eyes wary, silver blue fur glinting in the starlight, she crept away.

Eventually, she came to a patch of forest. Once under the cover of trees, she began sniffing around for some prey. And she did. Upon sensing the mouse, her body dropped low to the ground. Placing each paw carefully, she slowly got closer and closer to the mouse. She reached out and caught it, killing it immediately.

But one mouse would not be enough to satisfy her hunger. It would take till the moon was at its highest point in the sky to get enough for her to eat. But tonight she stopped before she was completely full. Eyes alert, and ears pricked, she looked around, feeling that something wasn't right.

She abandoned the hunt, and rushed back to her den, forgetting to be cautious. Upon reaching her den, and rushing inside, she saw that her kits were still there. They had stopped mewling and had fallen asleep. The silver blue she-cat lay on top of the big brown tabby tom. When the tom sensed her presence, he started mewling for his milk. The mother lay down and let him feed.

"There you go Mud," She told him. "You to Rain, you also need food." Using her back leg, she pushed the squirming kit to its food. After drinking their fill, the two kits fell asleep, curled up beside their mother. Although her kits fell asleep, the silver blue mother could not. She lay awake on that feeling that something was wrong. Soon enough though, sleep claimed her.

* * *

><p>The she-cat awoke to muffled voices. She jumped up, only to fall down again when her head connected with the roof. The second time, she got up more slowly, and carefully peeked outside her den. Immediately she saw a group of cats standing outside her den hole, whispering with each other. Her eyes wide in dismay, she backed up. Her tail hit the back of her den. She looked around wildly, checking for an escape. There was none. She let out a scared whimper, nothing could tell what these cats could, or <em>would<em> do to her, and her kits for that matter.

"Come out," one voice ordered. "You've sat in there all morning, we're tired of you on our territory.

Once she realized there was nothing she could, she stood strait up, put her tail out, and, fur flat, walked out of her den. "What now?" she asked, keeping her voice calm and steady. For the first time she got a good look at these cats. A tortoiseshell she-cat, a large brown tabby tom, who seemed surprisingly familiar, white and ginger tom, a yellowish tom, a white tom with gray stripes and then there were three more smaller cats. One was a reddish she-cat, another black tom, and another she-cat who looked like a lighter version of the black tom.

"Where are the kits?" The same voice, the yellow tom, responded.

_If they lay one claw on my kits, they all die._

The tortiseshell she-cat began twords the hole, and the loner laded her ears back and hissed. .Without another word, the tortoiseshell pushed past her, into the den. Before she fully entered though, the loner sun around and slashed at her back legs. A few drops of blood spilled but the tortoiseshell kept walking down the hole. The loner's heart sunk. They were going through with this after all.

Without another word, the tortoiseshell pushed past her, into the den. Before she fully entered though, the loner sun around and slashed at her back legs. A few drops of blood spilled but the tortoiseshell kept walking down the hole. In barely anytime at all, she came back up out of the hole, two small kits crawling in front of her.

"Blackpaw, Cherrypaw." The tom nodded to them and two of the smaller cats came forward and pulled the kits from the ground, by their scruffs. The two cats walked off, carrying the kits, who were now mewling and squirming around, not used to being carried.

"NO!" The loner yowled. She was attempting to start chasing them, but cats blocked her in every direction. Claws unsheathed the silver blue she-cat rushed forward, slashing at the cats who tried to block her. She felt blood fall, and fur tear.

She had clawed her way out if the group of cats, and ran, desperately trying to reach her kits. But before she had gotten a fox length, the yellow tom tackled her, and her heart fell to her feet.

"Get off our territory." He spat.

"Give me back my kits." She retorted her fur fluffing up in anger.

"Sunheart, let her come with us." The big brown tabby tom walked over. "The kits are hers and we don't have any queens who have any milk left." The voice was as familiar as his looks.

"What about Snowfeather?"

"Her kits won't be born for another moon."

"How would you know?"

This time the white tom with gray stripes cut in. "Every cat in the clan knows. I know you do too." With every word Sunheart's claws dug deeper into her skin. He was crushing her stomach, and it was getting harder to breath. The loner began gasping.

"Let her up, Sunheart." A fourth voice, the white and ginger tom, entered the conversation. "She can't breathe."

He let up just enough so she could breathe easier, but not enough for her to get up. "Fine, but none of you are deciding her fate." Her heart left her feet. No one could tell how upset and frustrated and angry she felt.

Sunheart let her up, and the silver blue she-cat got up and let the other cats surround her. "Thank you." she whispered to the brown tom as he past her. Tail trailing, she followed the cats in the direction of the way her kits had been taken in.

**Thanks for reading. Please review. Also, I'm trying to figure out where to start on Chapter 1. Should I start from this point (where the silver blue loner sees the camp), the gathering, or a couple sunrises (days) before the gathering? Tell me in a reveiw! I did also fix a few mistakes, sent to me in reveiws (thanks!) so hopefully it would be a bit better. I am planning to write this fanfiction in the loners veiw. (I was going to write it from the kits points of veiw, but when I started thinking about what was happening in the next chapter I did it from the mothers point of veiw. So thank you to someone who wanted it in the mothers point of veiw and made me relize that) Thanks Everybody.**

**Blossemheart**


	2. Chapter 1

**Yay! I finally got it all typed up and up here. Seconed peice of my first fan fiction! Looking for advice, typos, criticisms, or just ideas. What do you want to see in the story. So please review. Also if you like this story, please reccomend it to someone, I really need more reviews. Even if you hate it, reveiw and tell me what you didn't like so I can improve it. Hope you all like it. **

**Enjoy :)**

_CHAPTER 1_

_"Blackpaw, Cherrypaw." The tom nodded to them and two of the smaller cats came forward and pulled her kits from the ground, by their scruffs. The two cats walked off, carrying the kits, who were now mewling and squirming around. _Those are _my_ kits.

_"NO!" She was attempting to start chasing them, but cats blocked her in every direction. Claws unsheathed the silver blue she-cat rushed forward, slashing at the cats who tried to block her. She felt blood fall, and fur tear._

_She had clawed her way out if the group of cats, and ran, desperately trying to reach her kits. But before she had gotten a fox length, the yellow tom tackled her, and her heart fell to her feet._

_"Get off our territory." He spat._

_"Give me back my kits." She retorted._

_"Sunheart, let her come with us." The big brown tabby tom walked over. "The kits _are_ hers and we don't have any queens who have any milk left." The voice rung in her ears._

_"What about Snowfeather?" _No, me. ME.

_"Her kits won't be born for another moon."_

_"How would you know?"_

_This time the white tom with gray stripes cut in. "Every cat in the clan knows. I know you do too." With every word Sunheart's claws dug deeper into her skin. He was crushing her stomach, and it was getting harder to breath. She began gasping._

_"Let her up, Sunheart." A fourth voice, the white and ginger tom, entered the conversation. "She can't breathe."_

_He let up just enough so she could breathe easier, but not enough for her to get up. "Fine, but none of you are deciding her fate." Her heart left her feet. No one could tell how upset and frustrated and angry she felt._

_Sunheart let her up, and the silver blue she-cat got up and let the other cats surround her. "Thank you." she whispered to the brown tom as he past her. Tail trailing, she followed the cats in the direction of the way her kits had been taken in._

* * *

><p>Mewling sounded and the she-cat was pulled out of her dream by shaking.<p>

"Wake up. Wake up." The shaking got more vigorous. She opened her eyes to see Featherfur with an angered look. The gray she-cat was seething. Your kicking up dust, and making the kits cough.

The loner looked up and saw the nursery had a brown haze. Even in the dark it was seeable. "Get out and go find, Redberry. Oh wait, I'm sorry, you're not a clan cat you can't find Redberry." The queen taunted, even though the loner had been at the camp for a while now.

"I know where her den is. _ I'll_ go find her."The loner retorted, and with that crept out into the night.

Outside the nursery the air was cool, and it looked clearer as there was no dusty haze. Above her the stars glittered coldly. _Starclan warriors? _She sighed, stuck in this clan thing and it was the full moon. By now, she knew most of the names of the cats, all the dens, her way around camp and a few foxlengths of the territory around the camp's sides, and the way things worked. That including pieces of the warrior code.

It wasn't a far walk to the medicine cat den. The nursery and medicine cat den were right next to each other. She entered silently, coming in so she didn't step on any cat or important herd. Looking around the den, she realized what a good den this was. The rock sides kept it cool, and by the edge near the rocks, there were rocks, most having cracks in them. Inside each one, there was something like shelves that herbs were stored on. At the top of the rocks there was a little open space, allowing sunlight to flow in, and, when it rained, water. For that reason, a ditch was dug beneath it, lined with leaves and rocks to keep the water clean.

"Loner!" The silver–blue she-cat jumped. "What are you doing here?" The sharp, commanding voice annoyed the she-cat greatly. She turned around to see a small white tom.

"It's not loner." She replied firmly. "The kits are coughing, and I came for you." She looked at the little tom with a softened expression, while a thoughtful look appeared on his face. The cat still seemed like a kit, though he had his full name.

"Coughing kits, hmm? I think I can help you with that." He mewed after a few heartbeats. Digging through the herb store, he pulled out a plant and left the den. She followed. "What made them cough?" he asked the now awake Snowfeather.

"She was kicking up dust. I think the kits must have breathed some in dust."

"Who, Loner?" The white she-cat nodded hesitantly. "Must have breathed in a whole lot to hurt them."

"Wait. Shouldn't we consult Redberry?" Featherfur said as the medicine cat apprentice went over to a kit who had coughed.

"I'll go find him." the loner volunteered. Before anyone had a chance to reject she jumped out of the den and back to the medicine cat den. Once more she looked around amazed at the perfectness of the den. "Redberry, Redberry?" She called softly.

At the back of the den there was some movement and a reddish cat appeared from the shadows. "Yes?" The cat asked. The loner was relived. This cat was kind, and seemed to understand her.

"I kicked up some dust and the kits breathed it in so now their coughing. I came to get you but your apprentice came out and brought a herb to stop them, but Featherfur wanted you to make sure it was okay, so I came to get you." She explained quickly.

He nodded, and walked out motioning for her to follow. "Whiteshadow, is trying to prove he can be a good medicine cat, as he has just gotten his name." With that he entered the nursery, but the loner stayed out. And that's where she fell asleep that night.

* * *

><p>"NO!" The silver-blue she-cat flung herself up. She looked around to see the cats around her staring. The sun was halfway up the sky, and no cat moved. She stood up and went into the nursery. In a few moments she heard the clan moving outside.<p>

"Dustshadow, want to go hunting?"

"Hmm, it looks like the patrols are still out."

"Can't the apprentices come out for training at a decent time?"

"Willowpool, when their done with training make sure they go to the elders den."

Featherfur and Snowfeather were no longer in the nursery, only her kits were there. She went around to her nest and curled around them, drifting back to sleep once more.

* * *

><p>When she awoke it was about sunhigh and her kits were no longer with her. Deciding, they might be outside, she left to go find them. The clan was still up and around, and she saw the sunhigh patrol leaving. Then there were the kits, but not just hers, Featherfur's too. They were playing on the edge of the camp, taking turns trying to climb the barrier protecting the wall.<p>

One small gray and white tom was taking his turn. He climbed a few branches and his back paw was scraped by a thorn, and he let out the smallest yowl. The loner hurried over and put her forepaws on a part of the barrier so she could reach up and grab the kit by his scruff.

"Hey!" he protested, swinging his small paws. "Put me down. Featherfur!" The gray she-cat came pounding over at her kits call. She stopped in front of the she-cat holding her kit.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her fur fluffing up in anger and fear. "Put my kit down. You're not going anywhere."

"I-I wasn't, I-I-I didn't mean to hurt him." She stammered setting the kit down.

"Then what were you doing?"

"Featherfur, she ruined our game." squeaked a new voice. All cats looked down. "We were trying to see who the best climber was." A chorus of other small, kit voices agreed with him.

One, cat shouldered through the circle of cats now watching the scene. "Featherfur, I'll deal with this." The cat said softly. The loner stared at the yellow and white tabby she-cat who now stood in front of her. Motioning her tail, she lead the way to her den.

"Poppystar." She meowed nervously. "I wasn't harming the kits, they were climbing up the camp barrier, and I didn't want them to get hurt or fall, but Stormkit scraped his paw on a thorn and when I went over to get him down to stop him he got upset and then Featherfur came over and now I'm here. . . "

"You still haven't told us your name." The NightClan leader replied softly.

"What's my name got t-"

"Your name?"

"I-I-I. . ."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't have a name. My mother never called me and my littermates everything. We were just. . . 'kits.'" She sighed. "What am I doing here?"

"Well, when my warriors came to make you leave our territory, we took your kits because the warrior code says that no warrior may hurt a kit, even if that kit isn't from your clan. If we had forced you _and _your kits off our territory, that could have hurt the kits. And no cat wants a kit hurt, I don't think. But you refused to leave, so some of my warriors convinced Sunheart, the deputy to let you come stay here."

"Yes, I understand that, but why am I still here? My kits and I should be able to take the journey."

"Your kits have started to grow up in the clan. They have Featherfur's 5 moon old kit's influence, and possibly their want to become apprentices. Your kits will have to decide whether or not to stay or leave. Now, you'll need a name, won't you?" Without any time to get a response she stood up and left the den.

She leapt up to the highest rock, and yowled the summons. "Let all cats young and old gather in front of MossyRock to hear my words." She gave a few moments for the clan to gather before continuing. "First off, I want all of you to know, that our loner here," she paused to point with her tail. "Was not harming the kits. They had been playing a dangerous game, and she was trying to stop them. Second, I have heard many of you calling her Loner, but that is not her name. From now on we shall call her Moon. Clan dismissed." And with that she jumped from the rock.

For a moment the clan sat there in stunned silence. Then the sunhigh patrol entered.

"What'd we miss?" Sunheart asked.

His apprentice, Blackpaw, filled him in. "Loner- I mean, Moon- helped the kits, but we thought she was hurting them but she really wasn't, and then she got a new name, Moon."

"Oh." Said Sunheart, squinting his eyes in distrust at the newly named she-cat. "Well then, is she starting in the clan and not just eating fresh-kill now?"

All heads turned to Moon, once again, she was in the spotlight, for the third time in one day. "I'm not sure."

"I'll talk with Poppystar now then." The deputy stalked towards the leaders den, still with cold eyes.

The clan slowly began going back to business, trying to get on with their daily lives.

"Thank you Moon." She jumped. It was Featherfur. "I'm sorry about being so rude. I just didn't want my kits getting hurt." Her eyes looked longing for something.

"It's okay. I would have done the same thing. It's just been so uprising, coming here, getting a new name, starting to raise my kits. I just wish I'd been left on the moor."

"You'll be fine here." The gray tabby she-cat's eyes became happy and hopeful.

Featherfur left and she awaited the leader or deputy.

Sunheart and Poppystar came out together. "Would you like to start warrior duties?" Poppystar looked at her.

Moon nodded carefully, and Sunheart, behind Poppystar where she couldn't see, curled his lip.

"You can go out with another cat and hunt with you like. They can teach you the hunting together tactic, or you can hunt alone if you chose. When we can you will have a mentor, and they can teach you some of our ways."

Nodding, she went to find another cat for hunting. Every cat she passed seemed to stare at her as she passed. Except Blossomheart. The tortoiseshell she-cat had been there the day she had come to the clan, and now she approached her carefully. "I overheard you talking with Poppystar," She started, sounding hopeful. "Would you like to come hunting with me?"

"Sure, let me ask Featherfur to watch my kits." Both cats eyes brightened up, especially when Featherfur said she would watch them. Together they left camp.

The lush green forest outside the camp was full of sounds and smells. She crouched down, smelling a vole, but Blossomheart stopped her. "There's not a lot of prey here. If we go this way, they'll be a lot more." How could there not be a lot of prey here? Everywhere she turned, there was another bird, or mouse, or vole. Much better than that other patch of forest where she used to hunt. Even so, Moon followed her.

She led the way around trees, under logs and over hills. A couple times she was lead through brambles, and got a few snagged on in her fur. The trees turned from an assortment to beeches and oak. And Blossomheart was right, there did seem to be more prey here.

"I'm going to teach you how to hunt in pairs. One of our best tactics is to dig a large, straight ditch in the ground. Then one of the cats chases a bunch of prey in to the hole and the other jumps and kills the prey. Want to try that one, or learn another one?"The tortoiseshell explained.

"Defiantly this one, sounds interesting."

"Okay, let's start digging, and then we'll figure the rest out later." She used her claw to draw where the hole would go and how big it would be. Both she-cats began digging, kicking up grass and dust. The dust hit the she-cat's face and sunk into her fur. It was a bit uncomfortable, but the former loner wanted to bring back enough prey to make up for what she had eaten. Or part of it at least. Soon enough, the pair had dug a hole as deep as a cat. "Now how do you know when a hole is big enough? You must be able to make yourself as long as you can, including your tail, and be able to turn around in it."

"But what do we do with all this extra dirt?"

"Pile it along the sides, all except for one side, that way it's harder for prey to escape."

"Sure seems a lot of work just to catch a bit of prey."

"Well, sometimes, but most of the time it's worth it."

"Let's hope it is this time. . . "

"I'll do the prey chasing, as I know this territory better than you. You wait behind the mound of dirt, that way the prey can't see you, and when you here a small thud, jump over the mound and kill the prey. It's usually rabbits, but sometimes there's a mouse or vole, or hurt bird, so, expect anything."

"Won't all the prey run away once you've caught one or two pieces?"

"It doesn't usually. If you don't have any other questions, behind the mound, if you do ask."

After thinking hard, the she-cat leaped over to her spot and waited as her companion walked away. She waited, listening hard. After waiting for a little bit, she began licking the dirt from her claws. That's when she heard a soft thud, and a scraping noise.

She jumped over the mound and instead of landing on the hard dirt, one paw hit something fuzzy. She looked that way and saw a rabbit scrabbling to its feet and about to jump. Before it could, Moon jumped on it and killed it quickly, leaping out of the hole with the rabbit in her jaws.

Blossomheart stood there waiting. "Good job." she purred. "That was a fast one. Do you want to try again?"

"Yes."

"Okay, same positions?"

"For today, yes."

They nodded to each other and once Moon was back in her position, the hunter left again. After a while of driving prey into their hole, the two decided that they had enough and were taking their large catch home. Before they did, they filled the hole back up with the extra dirt. Carrying many rabbits and a mouse tail, which were heavy enough to hurt her neck, they walked back to camp.

Every now and then, she would drop some prey, but nothing else happened. Which was strange, as the closer she got to the NightClan camp, the bigger the knot in her stomach got. With each step it got bigger and bigger, until she stopped walking and began running, still firmly holding her prey. As she plunged into the camp, she saw a red and white tipped tail disappeared from a hole in the camp wall. Some warriors began leaving the camp, chasing after it.

Fresh-kill was scattered everywhere, and so was scraps of moss, twigs, a few herbs, and tufts of fur. A light brown tom came running up to them. The silver-blue she-cat recognized the tom as Brownpelt.

"Blossomheart, Moon! Thank StarClan you're safe. A fox just attacked. None of the warriors were hurt, but it took some of our fresh-kill." Brownpelt turned to Moon. "It also took a kit." He whispered softly.

"What?" She screeched at him, now dropping her prey. "Couldn't you do _anything_?" she looked around wildly for a second then took off towards the nursery, her last place seeing her kits.

She burst in seeing Featherfur standing in front of all the kits, blocking them with her tail. At first the gray she-cat hissed, but then, seeing who it was, stopped. "Moon," she sighed with relief. "The warriors are mistaken. The fox took two kits, not just one. Mud, and Stormkit. It's always Stormkit." The mother looked sad and defeated.

"So much to happen in one day." Moon mewed aloud. "Come on, let's go see if we can find that fox."

**So, How'd you like it? Once again, looking for advice, typos, criticisms, or just ideas. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
